


sink down into light

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>seokjin swears she feels sparks when their hands brush at night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink down into light

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent and has not been beta'd or capitalised properly. It's basically cisgirl!Seokjin and cisgirl!Hyosang as trainees, and a PWP. Based off a prompt from the 30 day writing challenge: flame.
> 
> Also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/26845.html).

every touch burns hot, like licks of flame. it's as if hyosang has been playing with fire, like she’s been to hell and sent back just to take seokjin apart. she always has run a little warmer, a heat that leaks through their clothes when they’re sat next to one another; seokjin swears she feels sparks when their hands brush at night.

right now, hyosang burns.

every grip of her fingers, each kiss from her lips feels like a brand on seokjin’s skin. it’s as if her body knows that they can’t leave marks, so it makes every touch sear straight into her memory. hyosang’s got one hand in her hair, tugging ever so slightly so that she can brush her lips against seokjin’s skin, tease with teeth that nip lightly her neck - places where she would leave bruises in another life.

they've both got roaming hands but there's not enough of hyosang's skin exposed for seokjin's liking, and she starts on the buttons of hyosang's shirt, strips her of the layers, of everything that surrounds her until she's bare. beneath seokjin, hyosang is warm skin that goes on for days. she's hair cut short (shorter than when they first met). dark circles that beg for sleep and wide eyes that beg for other things. she's lips not kissed-red but somehow still plump, almost swollen. hyosang is hot and seokjin is helplessly drawn in.

when they kiss, it's harsher than if hyosang were leading. seokjin knows this, tries to slow down at times but hyosang will sigh softly, or bite at seokjin's bottom lip, and it's gone, any semblance of sweetness. seokjin kisses deeply, one hand in hyosang's cropped hair and the other gripping her hip. they kiss as if breathing isn't necessary, taking in each other's gasps and sighs instead of air.

hyosang always ends up making the most noise. it's her moans, the sound of seokjin's name on her lips, that bring seokjin to action at last. she has hyosang straddled, can feel her heat through the clothes between them - seokjin's still in her shirt and underwear but hyosang is naked and the heat of her skin makes seokjin rock down, seeking friction. hyosang's hands guide each movement, her fingers dig into seokjin's hips as they grind together. for all the noise that hyosang was making as they kissed, it's the gasps that seokjin bites back that shows how much they like this.

"please, can i," hyosang mumbles. she's not begging, not yet.

seokjin can guess what she wants without making hyosang say it; the request is clear in how hyosang pulls seokjin closer, tugs at the waistband of her panties until they slip down and seokjin takes them off, one leg and then the other. she's wet and knows that hyosang can see it; seokjin gets so turned on by hyosang and knows that she loves it. when hyosang has her hands on seokjin's ass, fingers biting into the skin, when she drags seokjin forward to straddle her face, it feels like they're both burning hot.

" _please_ ," repeats hyosang, and this time she's begging since she knows seokjin likes to tease. how, of the two of them, hyosang always - more vocal, more demanding. seokjin likes it best that way and hyosang doesn't complain when it means she gets seokjin on top of her, when she's allowed to see her like this, flushed red and so turned on by hyosang's request.

the heat of hyosang's skin is nothing compared to the warmth of her mouth. the first press of her tongue against seokjin's clit, how hyosang always knows just how much pressure to use, the _sounds_ , wet and filthy that are accompanied by the vibrations of hyosang's moans. seokjin loves it all, loves to ride hyosang's face until her lips are cherry red (never from being kissed, not with seokjin).

she knows to let hyosang set the pace and the way she works her tongue isn't much different from what seokjin would ask for anyway. hyosang fucks seokjin like _she's_ the one begging for it, uses her tongue and her lips and a hint of teeth. she knows how to play seokjin almost as well as she plays music and it's never too long until seokjin is dragging one of hyosang's hands towards her cunt, asking for more - asking to come.

hyosang is happy to oblige and it's when she's got two fingers curled, tongue tracing notes on seokjin's clit, humming a melody that she might write down later, that seokjin starts to come. she rides out waves against hyosang's mouth and hyosang brings her down, eases off gently. face flushed red and out of breath, seokjin is so very hot.

"yeah?" hyosang asks, like she doesn't know just how much seokjin liked it.

"fuck, yes," replies seokjin anyway. she drags hyosang in for a kiss and can taste herself on hyosang's lips.

she's still slightly breathless and steady rise and fall of hyosang's chest is a reminder that she hasn't come yet. seokjin wants to change that, starts with a hand on hyosang's side, raising goosebumps from her sensitive skin. every touch feels like it's magnified by the way they're pressed close, skin to skin, tangled in each other. with one one leg hitched around hyosang's thigh, seokjin drags her in closer. she's still so wet and maybe would be embarrassed, feeling how slick she is pressed up against hyosang but they've being doing this for so long that she knows how it makes hyosang flush.

seokjin knows a lot about her, swears she knows every scar on her skin, every rough patch and ticklish spot, and she's always bold enough to use that to her advantage when the time is right. times like now.

hyosang may be heat and flame but seokjin knows how to handle it, how to temper hyosang's reactions until she's simmering, steady. she'll wind hyosang up because half the fun is in seeing how long she holds out. slipping a hand between them, seokjin can feel hyosang's wetness against her fingers, evidence of her arousal spread over her cunt.

touching hyosang draws out a gasp, quieter than when hyosang is alone. seokjin knows how loud hyosang can dare to be and knows that louder isn't always better. there's a different tone to how hyosang moans when seokjin has one hand groping her chest, the other thumbing her clit. a certain harmony in how her body moves, arches into seokjin's touches, and the way her skin flushes, pink and deeper red, spreading along her warm skin.

all the heat of hyosang's body, but it's the warmth of her eyes that makes seokjin stay around, makes her press a delicate kiss to hyosang's collarbones as she traces circles down below. the sounds of hyosang, of them together, make seokjin want to sing, and let the sounds sink in. she spreads the wetness, fingers delicate and deft, makes sure that hyosang is rocking into each touch before she kisses hyosang's lips, kisses her deeply and sweetly, gives her exactly what she wants.

seokjin knows how to make hyosang simmer and knows how to make her burn. when she comes, it's from seokjin's fingers and seokjin's tongue. her own hands are clenched around bedsheets and remain that way when she sees how seokjin's sucking the wetness from her fingers. part of her wants to come down, but more of hyosang wants to come again. luckily, with the way that seokjin and her work, all she has to do is ask.


End file.
